1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to support structures and particularly, to a support structure for a display device and a display device using the support structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, displays, such as a computer monitor, are supported by a stand that offers limited range of movement on support surfaces. Most stands are supported on a flat horizontal surface, such as a desk surface. Orientation or the range of movement of the display devices may be adjusted to meet the viewer's preferences. However, supporting the display device on a non-horizontal surface may not be possible.
Therefore, what is needed is to provide a support structure for a display device and a display device using the support structure, in which the above problem is eliminated or at least alleviated.